


Стилински-порно

by bobryatinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек влюбляется в руки Стайлза. И не только в руки...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стилински-порно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBadWolffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/gifts).



  
   

  
   

  
   

Когда Дерек понимает, что хочет Стайлза, у него начинает немного кружиться голова. У них нет отношений. А вдруг так хочется. Начинается сумасшествие с рук, пальцев...  
  
Все эти венки, широкие сухие запястья, нервные пальцы.   
  
Широкая ладонь, мужская.  
  
Облизать хочется.  
  
Подставиться под эту ладонь хочется.  
  
Чтобы чесала за ухом.  
  
Чтобы гладила по спине.  
  
Чтобы сжимала загривок.  
  
И ррррродинки.  
  
Масса родинок.  
  
На скулах.  
  
На висках.  
  
На шее.  
  
Уводят туда, за воротник.  
  
Под рубашку.  
  
Так и хочется стащить её и посмотреть, как они там.  
  
Он ведь однажды стащит.  
  
И будет трогать пальцами, губами.  
  
И пальцы губами.  
  
И губы пальцами.  
  
И губами губы.  
  
Всё, что угодно.  
  
А Стайлз будет все позволять.  
  
Они договорятся.  
  
Дерек скажет: «Давай, я кое-что сделаю, только ты не рыпайся, а если не понравится - просто скажи, хорошо?»  
  
А Стайлз нахмурится и нерешительно кивнёт.  
  
«Дай разок…»  
  
«Дай я только один раз…»  
  
«Только вот здесь позволь мне прикоснуться…»  
  
«В любой момент просто останови меня, если будешь против…»  
  
«Я остановлюсь сразу же, как только тебе покажется, что я зашёл слишком далеко  
ладно?..»  
  
«Позволишь?..»  
  
Дерек смотрит Стилински-порно каждый день. Дерек больше не может.  
  
Дерек ловит его за руку и смотрит в глаза. И не может сказать. Приготовленные слова замирают в горле.  
  
Как же было просто раньше! Швырнул в стену, прижал, нарычал. А теперь так не получается.  
  
Стайлз вдруг остаётся. Закрывает за стаей дверь, убирает стаканы и коробки из-под пиццы, тихо шуршит салфетками. Так мирно, так по-домашнему, так естественно. Садится рядом на диван, прикасается плечом к плечу.  
  
\- Давай, хмурый волк, рассказывай. Почему у тебя такие больные глаза? Давай, чувак, можешь поделиться со Стайлзом всеми своими бедами. Стайлз выслушает, посочувствует и посоветует. Стайлз – лучший советчик в каких угодно делах! А тебе станет легче. Когда проблему проговариваешь в слух, она может перестать казаться проблемой. Так что я слушаю.  
  
Стайлз кидает на него взгляд и замолкает. Сидит рядом, размеренно дышит, ритм его сердца скачет, впрочем, как и всегда.   
  
Очень трудно протянуть руку. Очень трудно.  
  
\- Можно… можно я кое-что сделаю, а ты не отпрыгнешь сразу на три метра?  
  
\- Дерек, я, даже если очень сильно захочу, не смогу отпрыгнуть на три метра сразу…  
  
\- Я только попробую, хорошо?  
  
Стайлз сглатывает, а его глаза распахиваются шире, когда Дерек проводит раскрытой ладонью по его руке, едва касаясь. И ничего не делает, когда Дерек склоняется ближе, осторожно стягивает рубашку с плеча и придавливает пальцем родинку под ухом, будто она может куда-нибудь убежать.  
  
Стайлз застывает на месте и не двигается. Только судорожно вздыхает и закусывает губы. Дерек опускается перед ним на колени – теперь их лица на одном уровне. Стайлз сидит на диване, вцепившись в обивку пальцами. Господи, его пальцы. И губы. Зачем он закусывает губы?  
  
Дерек тянется к его губам, ожидая, что вот сейчас-то точно прозвучит «стоп». Но Стайлз только вскидывается навстречу, обнимает за шею обеими руками, сползает с дивана на колени, прижимается всем телом…  
  
И у Дерека сносит крышу окончательно.


End file.
